Bro Mitzva
Bro Mitzva ist die 22. Folge der 8. Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 29.04.2013 auf CBS und am 14.08.2013 auf ProSieben urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Barney ist aufgeregt, weil ihm ein Essen mit Robin und seiner Mutter bevorsteht. Robin hingegen freut sich überhaupt nicht und hat Angst davor, Loretta zu treffen. Barney versichert ihr, dass alles gut laufen wird, verabschiedet sich mit der Kaution für das Catering und verspricht, rechtzeitig zum Essen da zu sein. Doch auf dem Weg wird er überraschend von Ted und Marshall für seinen Junggesellenabschied entführt. Er ist überrascht, hat er ihnen vor drei Wochen gesagt, dass er nicht glaubt, sie würden einen großartigen Junggesellenabschied für ihn hinbekommen, da Barneys Abende einem durchschnittlichen Junggesellenabschied gleich kommen. Auch als Robin sich eingemischt hat und mitplanen wollte, hat Barney dies ausgeschlossen, weil Frauen die Junggesellenabschiede ihrer Männer nicht planen dürfen. Deshalb überließ er alles Ted und Marshall. thumb|350pxDie beiden entführen Barney nach Atlantic City. Auf dem Weg dorthin ruft er Robin an und sagt das Essen mit Loretta ab. Diese ist jedoch bereits im Restaurant angekommen und so muss Robin sich ihr alleine stellen und ist wütend auf Barney. Dieser ist ganz aufgeregt, weil die Jungs ihm versprechen, dass sie das Penthouse im Taj Mahal gemietet haben. Jedoch landen sie außerhalb von Atlantic City in einem abgelegenen Hotel, was Barney verwundert. Marshall erklärt ihm, dass sie ihn wegen seiner Spielsucht nicht zu nah an die Casinos ranlassen wollten, ihm aber trotzdem das bieten wollen, was er sich gewünscht hat. Monate zuvor, als er mit Quinn verlobt war, hat er eine Liste erstellt, wie sein perfekter Junggesellenabschied aussehen sollte und die Jungs arbeiten nun alle Punkte ab. Darunter befindet sich auch großartiges Entertainment und so öffnet Marshall gleich darauf die Tür, um einen Clown ins Zimmer zu lassen. Barney ist enttäuscht und bekommt gleich darauf auch einen Anruf von Robin, die wütend ist, weil Barney seiner Mutter gesagt habe, dass Robin noch Jungfrau ist. Barney versucht die wütende Robin zu beruhigen und legt auf. Als es an der Tür klopft, steht Lily davor und bringt Barneys nächste Überraschung mit. Es handelt sich um Ralph Macchio, den Hauptdarsteller von "Karate Kid". Barney ist entsetzt, weil er immer William Zabka als wahren Karate Kid angesehen hat und das gibt er Ralph Macchio auch zu verstehen. Dieser will jedoch trotzdem am Junggesellenabschied teilnehmen und es stellt sich heraus, dass er und Barney sich sehr ähnlich sind, was Barney natürlich sofort missfällt. thumb|left|350pxIn seiner großen Enttäuschung fragt er seine Freunde, ob sie ihm wenigstens eine Stripperin besorgt haben. Als es kurz darauf an der Tür klopft, steht eine Stripperin davor und es handelt sich um Quinn. Sie ist entsetzt, dass Barney bereits wieder verlobt ist und erzählt ihm von ihrem miserablen Leben nach der Trennung. Als Rache will sie für alle strippen, außer für Barney und so wird dieser trotz Protest ins Badezimmer verbannt. Dort erhält er erneut einen Anruf von Robin, die von einer betrunkenen Loretta erzählt. Sie möchte, dass Barney zu ihr kommt und so macht dieser sich mit den anderen auf den Weg zurück nach New York. Seine Enttäuschung nimmt weiter zu, da dies in keinster Weise der Junggesellenabschied ist, den er sich gewünscht hat. Als dann auch noch Ralph Macchio von seiner Party erzählt und Barney herausfordert, beschließt dieser in seiner Wut zurück ins Casino zu fahren und mit dem Kautionsgeld für das Catering seiner Sucht nachzugehen. Prompt verliert er das Geld und bittet um ein Rückspiel, indem er Marshalls Leben aufs Spiel setzt und 80.000 US-Dollar verliert. Auf dem Weg nach New York erklärt er den anderen, dass er Geld besorgen muss, um Marshall wieder frei zu kaufen. Für sein Handeln wird er von Ralph Macchio angegriffen und Ted verteidigt diesen, weil Barney bereits den ganzen Abend nur nach dem Spaß sucht, sich aber keine Gedanken um seine Freunde macht. thumb|350pxAls Ted aus dem Auto verschwindet, rennt Barney ihm hinterher und trifft auf Robin, die ihn zur Rede stellt, weil er sie an einem der schlimmsten Abende aller Zeiten alleine gelassen hat. Plötzlich gesellt sich Quinn zu ihnen und Robin ist so wütend auf Barney, dass sie ihm nicht verzeihen kann. Sie schmeißt ihm den Verlobungsring an die Brust und verschwindet. Barney versteht die Welt nicht mehr, doch Robin hat das alles geplant. Als Barney vor drei Wochen klar gemacht hat, dass die Jungs keinen guten Junggesellenabschied hinbekommen würden, wollte Robin Barney die schlimmste Nacht seines Lebens geben, damit er sich immer daran erinnern kann. Sie hat Quinn, Loretta und die Besitzer des Casinos eingeweiht, damit alles nach Plan verläuft und alle waren von der Idee begeistert. thumb|leftFür das große Finale haben sie sich etwas ganz besonders ausgedacht. Als Barney am Boden zerstört ist, fahren die Besitzer des Casinos mit Marshall im Auto vorbei und hacken ihm die Hand ab, was Barney beinahe zur Bewusstlosigkeit bringt. Er wird in seine Wohnung gebracht, wo Robin und die anderen bereits auf ihn warten und ihn überraschen. Robin gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass sie alle Punkte auf seiner Liste abgearbeitet haben, ohne dass es Barney überhaupt bewusst war. Dieser gibt vor, entsetzt zu sein, doch er findet die Idee großartig und ist begeistert, dass seine Verlobte all das in die Wege geleitet hat. Er macht sie jedoch darauf aufmerksam, dass sie nicht alles auf der Liste erfüllt hat, denn den richtigen Karate Kid konnte sie nicht besorgen. Plötzlich fängt der Clown, der die ganze Zeit mit dabei war, an zu sprechen und es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich um William Zabka handelt. Barney ist völlig außer sich, denn nun ist sein Junggesellenabschied perfekt. Gastdarsteller *Frances Conroy als Loretta Stinson *Becki Newton als Quinn Garvey *Ralph Macchio als er selbst *William Zabka als er selbst/Clown *Calvin Jung als Chinese Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Barney hat "Xing Hai Shi Bu Xing (行还是不行)" schon in Atlantic City gespielt. *Barneys Meinung zu Karate Kid kam schon in Die Stinsons vor. *Als Robin ihre Idee für Barneys Junggesellenabschied erklärt, ist die Musik vom Playbook zu hören. *Dass Quinn gerne Leute manipuliert, kam schon in Der Bro-Eid vor. *Barney fährt wieder Auto ohne Führerschein wie in Die Ersatz-Robin *Die Flashbacks, in denen Barney in der Bar erklärt, was er alles auf seinem Junggesellenabschied haben will, fanden etwa 10 Monate vor der Episode statt. Quinn ist anwesend. Wie in Mit Klaus zuhaus erzählt wurde, war der Sommer 2012 (Juni bis August 2012) der "Sommer der Liebe", weil alle in einer Beziehung waren (Barney und Quinn, Ted und Victoria, Robin und Nick und Lily und Marshall mit Marvin). Anspielungen *Barney fragt Ralph Macchio ob er mit Luke Skywalker, Harry Potter und War Horse Party machen will. Musik *"Turkish March" von Mozart Barneys Checkliste für seinen Junggesellenabschied *Saufen/Bechern - Im Hotelzimmer und Appartment *Zigarren - Sie rauchen im Auto nach dem Kidnapping. *thumb|350px *Stripper - Quinn taucht auf. *Um sein Leben fürchten - Er wird gekidnappt und Marshalls Hand wird 'abgehackt'. *Tolles Entertainment - Der Clown. *Die Karate-Kids - Ralph Macchio, welchen Barney hasst, taucht auf (und schließlich auch William Zabka, welcher für Barney der wahre Karate Kid ist). *Zeit allein während einer Strip-Show - Er sitzt allein im Badezimmer, während Quinn für alle strippt. *Verrückte Sex-Stories erzählen - Geschichten, die Loretta Robin erzählt, weil sie glaubt, Robin sei Jungfrau. *Spontane Entscheidung, die alle bereuen werden - Barney ignoriert die Anweisungen seiner Freunde und verspielt seine $5.000. Später benutzt er auch noch Marshall als Kredit für weitere $80.000. *Viel Geld ausgeben - Er hat $85.000 verspielt. *Einen Bro verlieren - Ted kündigt Freundschaft. *Wenigstens ein echter Moment zwischen Bros (Broment) - Sein Gespräch mit Ted im Auto, wo Ted dann anscheinend die Freundschaft kündigt. *Ein Kampf zwischen Frauen - Quinn und Robin streiten sich, weil sie glaubt, Barney habe sie mit Quinn betrogen. *Die Frau hört was passiert ist - Robin sieht Barney und Quinn aus dem Auto kommen und beendet die Verlobung. How-I-Met-Your-Mother-The-Bro-Mitzvah-Josh-Radnor-Jason-Segel.jpg|Saufen Zigarren.png|Zigarren Stripper.png|Stripper Leben fürchten.png|Um sein Leben fürchten Tolles Entertainment.png|Tolles Entertainment Karate Jid.png|Karate Kid Allein bei einer Strip Show.png|Allein während dem Lap Dance Verrückte Sex-Stories.png|Verrückte Sexstories Spontane Entscheidung-Geld Ausgeben.png|Spontane Entscheidung bei der viel Geld fließt Bro verlieren.png|Einen Bro verlieren Ein Broment.png|Ein (düsterer) Broment Kampf zwischen Frauen.png|Ein Kampf zweier Frauen Frau hört was passierte.png|Die Frau kommt hinter alles Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 8